Can' t let go!
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: USUK, very brief Amepan in the begging. poor Arthur! Alfred just confessed to Kiku! what is the invincible British gentleman to do! Run, Scream, Drink, and maybe get a lover... USUK ONESHOT!


'No... this can't be happening!' No one understood what was going through England's mind as he watched America 'MY America' walk over to Japan and hand him a rose. 'MY rose' he was glaring at Japan. Anger seeped through his veins as he saw Japan lean over and Kiss America 'MY kiss' in response to the rose. Poor England snapped, slammed his hands on the table and ran out the conference room. England ran through the meeting buildings halls, passed the secretary, and out the door onto the bustling streets on New York, New York.

He stopped, standing in front of a local café. It looked quite nice inside and he supposed it wouldn't hurt him to stop for a spot of tea. 'I should have known better then to fall in love with that wanker...' England rushed inside at the tears that started to well up at the thought.

'No! I cant tear myself up over this, You were destined to be alone Arthur. No one to love you, hold you, make love to you' He sighed as he quickly ordered a Earl Grey Tea and sat down. "Rough day huh?" He looked up. A girl was sitting at the same table as he was and smiling amusedly at him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, um I'll move right now!" He got up and started to grab his briefcase until the girl laughed.

"Wait a second dude! Its totally fine! Just sit down, I don't bite" and he sat down. The girl turns out, her name was Alexa and she was a college student at a nearby university. As Arthur got to know her more the more he started to tell her about the meeting. "And when they kissed... I-I just got so angry and I slammed my hands on the desk and ran out..." Alexa whistled at the tale. "Well dude, if you really love this 'Alfred' then you should let him be happy! Even if its not with you." Arthur sighed again, "I know I should be happy but I can't help but think why him? Why not me? What does Kiku have that I don't?" Alexa gave him a soft smile.

She reached out and placed her hand on his, "Sometimes Arthur people do dumb things without realizing exactly who their hurting, but trust me Arthur this 'Alfred' boy is dumb, he doesn't know what he's missing out on! Look I have to go, but trust me Arthur just wait!" She ran from the café waving at him. A few minutes later Arthur got up and grabbed his Briefcase, to start the lonely walk back to his hotel.

It was dark outside as he walked down the 'city that never sleeps' streets. As he reached his hotel he noticed someone standing at the receptionist's desk. "What do you mean he hasn't been back yet?! Its been about eight hours! Iv'e been waiting for eight hours!" The receptionist patiently tried to explain to the mystery man that whoever it was he waiting for would be back soon, even thought she didn't even know herself. As Arthur got closer and closer to the hotel he started to recognize the man, the man that broke his heart today, Alfred F. Jones.

'No,no no no no no no no no no! I can't let him see me!' He entered the hotel quietly and tried to tiptoe past America only to have his wrist caught by a strong hand. "Hey Iggy!" Arthur nearly burst into tears at his voice but managed a choked out reply "what the bloody fuck do you want Alfred?". Alfred pouted, "well dude, you did kid of run out of the meeting when me and Kiku kissed!" Arthur growled "its Kiku and I wanker and why would you care?".

Alfred paused, why did he care if Arthur ran? He just became Kiku's boyfriend eight hours ago! 'Maybe I- nope! Nope! Nope! No way! I TOTALLY DONT CARE ABOUT THE BRITISH BASTARD!' "Um- I don't know dude... I mean I was worried you had a economic collapse or somthing and tried to run it out, we all would have been in trouble then!" Alfred saw Arthur's eyes shadow darker. Arthur yanked his hand away "I see... why don't you go see KIKU? He is your boyfriend yes?" Alfred stared in shock as Arthur walked away and turned the corner.

As soon as he was around the corner Arthur ran. He ran with tears streaming down his face, and eventually came to his room. He quickly unlocked the door and slid down against it, "you bloody Moron! Why can't you see this is killing me?! You just don't care do you?!" Arthur's body racked with sobs as he clutched at his chest as if somthing wouldn't come out. A knock at the door startled him but he just choked out a "Leave me the bloody fuck alone!" The hand at the door paused but then a barely audible voice came through.

"England-san? It's me Japan, I need to talk to you about America-san." England stopped crying as his sadness was replaced with anger, But being the gentleman he was he opened the door and let Japan in. "Be quick Japan, I have some very important things to do" Japan spun around and looked at him in all seriousness "important things like sobbing and getting drunk over today?". England gaped, how did Japan know? "I have my ways England-san, now today America-san confessed to me. I kissed him and we are now currently boyfriends. When Alfred confessed, he wasn't looking at me England-san... he was looking at you." Arthur froze when those words came out of Japan's mouth, come to think of it America was keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

"B-but that doesn't mean-!" Japan interrupted "it does England-san, Alfred loves you and shoving him away has hurt him... I broke up with him in the lobby, he should be in the bar." Japan smiled softly at Arthur "go get him England-san" Arthur nodded and went to the bar. Indeed America was there holding an unopened beer "A-Alfred?" America lifted his head to stare at him. "What the hell do you want?!" Arthur took a step back, he knew it wasn't true, he knew he should have just left Alfred alone.

"Yo-you, I knew I shouldn't have came I-I should have just left you alone! I shouldn't talk to you! Nor see you! I shouldn't love you! I'm done. Done with you treating me like bloody shit!" Arthur screamed at Alfred as his tears fell. Alfred screamed back at him or tried to until Arthur fell into him with tears streaming down his face.

"W-why can't you realize it hurt? That I love you?" Alfred held Arthur close. "I'm sorry Iggy, I-I love you know?" Alfred reached down and kissed Arthur. Arthur immediately responded to the kiss, their tongues wrestled as Alfred gained the dominance of the kiss Arthur moaned. "A-Alfred? I love you" "Love you to Iggy!" Arthur passed out on Alfred, they would be together as long as their nations were in history.


End file.
